


Officer Blonde

by impossibleredhead



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legally Blonde, Movie References, Pre-Relationship, cops and lawyers, cuties on the job, don't tell me eddie wouldn't have that movie memorized it's iconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleredhead/pseuds/impossibleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie might be either a little worked up or a lot amused this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Blonde

“I’m just saying, it’s a little too ridiculous to be believable.” Eddie was walking out ahead of him, gesturing with her coffee and talking over her shoulder to him as they cut through the crowd of early-morning New York sidewalks.

“I would think it would be more ridiculous if I had watched it. It’s not like it’s all that accurate,” he responded without heat. Eddie had already gotten herself rolling – there was no point in fighting her now. Besides, he was sort of enjoying this morning’s tiff.

“You’re missing the entire point, Jamie! It doesn’t matter if it could happen or not; you’ve missed out on some of the most iconic lines in any movie ever.” She was swinging her cup around a little too widely – he hoped the lid was on tight, or they’d be calling a bus for a burn victim soon. He rolled his eyes at her, lifting his cup for a sip and scanning the crowd. No threats, just people rushing on their way to day jobs.

“It’s not that great,” he argued, more for the sake of arguing than any real belief in the statement. How would he know? He’d never seen it, and that was her whole point. Eddie deigned to turn her head around to look at him for a moment, her incredulous and unimpressed expression bringing a smile to his face once she’d safely turned around again. He buried it in another sip of his bitter coffee.

They came up to a corner, pulling to a stop at the back of the crowd as they waited for the light to change. Standing next to instead of following behind her allowed Eddie to face him full on. She used the opportunity to roll her eyes at him as she took a big swallow of her coffee, huffing out a cloud of heated breath into the chilled autumn air.

“Please. What do you know? You’re missing out on the classics here, Reagan. For someone who went to Harvard, you’re severely lacking in this area of education. If I have to take it upon myself to rectify the situation, I will. You know I don’t back down from a challenge,” she said, raising her eyebrows up at him. It looked a little ridiculous from her height, adorable like it would be if Nicky did it. They were about the same height. She added her hands on her belt in her dealing-with-a-suspect pose, which seemed to only make it more adorable.

The crowd shifted forward, letting them know that the light had changed. They forged on in the flow of leg traffic, walking side-by-side now, as much as they were able. There were a couple businessmen who shouldered by in the opposite direction, pushing Eddie into him every once in a while, but Jamie had learned how to keep his temper under lock and key, at least where it came to people disrespecting Eddie. He wasn’t okay with it, of course not, but it would only upset her if he went after some guys who walked past her during the morning rush.

Eddie started talking again, grabbing his attention. Good thing too, because she swung her coffee cup in front of him this time, a couple drops splattering out to land on his coat. He gave her a pointed look, but she wasn’t paying attention to him.

“I’m just saying, man,” she laughed, and he avoided her cup as it swished around, “there are some really iconic lines that have been relevant for the past fourteen years. It’s just sheer luck I haven’t referenced it, let alone anyone else. Or wait, maybe I have and you just thought I was being serious! You really need to watch this movie.” She shook her head at him like he was some hopeless case. He huffed, adjusting his belt as they walked.

“Look, I’m just saying, it can’t be a classic. It’s only fourteen years old. It hasn’t even been around as long as Nicky’s been alive.” He tipped his head at her – she was looking straight ahead, but he knew she’d catch the movement.

“Are you kidding me, Reagan? I mean, I know you went to law school, but even an old fuddy-duddy like you is more hip than this.” She gave him a disappointed glance from the corner of her eyes.

She sighed heavily when he didn’t respond, put upon in a way that told him the fight was going out of her. She held up her coffee cup at shoulder height and he tried not to mention anything about how it only came to his upper arm. Her pointer finger had released its grip on the cup to point in his general direction.

“What, like it’s hard? Happy people just don’t shoot their husbands. They just don’t. When I dress up as a frigid bitch, I try not to look so constipated. I object! I can’t believe you just called me a butthead.” She paused what sounded like a recitation to look up at him with her most serious sarcastic face. “The bend and snap, Jamie.” Some lady passing by on the other side of him laughed, muttering “works every time” as she skirted around them. Jamie shook his head. And here he’d thought she was losing steam.

“Everyone’s heard of the bend and snap, Janko. You don’t have to watch the movie for that,” he sighed, drinking down the last of his coffee and tossing it into a trash bin as they passed. Beside him, Eddie laughed lowly, bobbing her head in acceptance.

“Alright, a valid point you have there, Officer Blonde.” He rolled his eyes at her pun and she pointed a warning finger at him. “And don’t even fight me on that; it was a good one and I don’t care. I’m sticking with it.” She turned her nose up in a fake haughty gesture that just made Jamie laugh. She was so stubborn.

“Okay, okay,” he raised his hands in a placating gesture, following as she turned down a side street. There was less foot traffic over here, so it was easier for them to fit side-by-side. “I was just thinking it would be more accurate to call you Officer Blonde,” he offered, smiling when she rolled her eyes.

“ _Anyways,_ back to the point: your woefully inadequate movie culture. You probably haven’t even seen Clueless either, have you? Don’t answer that. You know what? We’re having a movie night. Sunday after family dinner. I’ll meet you at your place. You bring the drinks, I’ll pick up some Chinese,” Eddie rolled on as usual, another plan he didn’t make that would undoubtedly work it’s way into his calendar. It was only Tuesday, but he was sure that come Sunday night they’d be sitting on his couch watching movies with a painful array of slang, music and clothing. The early 2000’s were a time that no one was proud of.

“I didn’t skip on these movies to study actual law just to be forced to watch them later, you know,” he dutifully waged his protest. Eddie would ignore it, of course, but it was more routine than anything else at this point. True to form, Eddie just rolled her eyes before smiling meanly up at him.

“Whatever, Jamie. Law school is for people who are boring and ugly and serious. And you, button, are none of those things,” Eddie intoned, nudging him with her elbow before ducking around him into a bakery where a fight was breaking out between customers. Jamie pushed down the confusion that maybe-sort-of-compliment aroused in him and followed in after her. There’d be plenty of time to figure her out later. Or Sunday, for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've been actually watching the show in order instead of an episode here and an episode there, and there's a depressing lack of Blue Bloods fic, let alone Jamko, so here have this. Sidenote: Jamie would def lose all his chill if anyone ever called Janko 'Officer Blonde'.  
> Join me on [tumblr](impossible-redhead.tumblr.com) to freak out over that kiss and laugh about Danny being a butthead older brother.


End file.
